


The best three years of my life

by Javadz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exchange Student, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Nekoma oneshots, nekoma manager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javadz/pseuds/Javadz
Summary: So since haikyuu ended today *cries* I wanted to make a list of flash backs which fits about my ideal life in haikyuu also I never see any kenma x reader fics so why not make one. I’ll try to update as much as I can so ya hope u enjoy :)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

It was all over. Your last day at nekoma high was coming to a close. You were in the same year as lev so you were the last of your main friend group to graduate. At least you still had your boyfriend, kenma kozume. Obviously he had graduated last year but you would frequently go on dates as he was attending the university of Tokyo and majoring in computer software. It was the last break of the day. You would usually be hanging out with lev but he had to go home for something and kenma was at school. You sat in the courtyard and thought back to the last three years of your life.


	2. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key  
> (Y/C)= your country

You stumbled in the small classroom and suddenly all eyes were on you, but you didn’t blame them. You were an exchange student from (Y/C) and as if being the new kid was hard enough you had to deal with this too. As you sat down some kids came up to you knowing that you were the exchange student as you had a special pin on your uniform and said very basic English words like hello what is your name. You immediately assured them that you could speak Japanese almost fluently as you were planning to go to Japan for a couple of years now. Most people in your class were impressed by how smart you were and a few became close friends with you. It was you 3rd day at nekoma and your teacher had just announced that everyone had to pick out a club activity for the year. When class was dismissed you went downstairs to where the club sign up sheets were. You browsed through them thinking of which one to pick until you came across the sports club section. You always loved sports since you were young so you knew that this was the right type of club for you, but the only question was what sport you would choose. You quickly decided on volleyball as you loved how technical and interesting it was. You didn’t want to join the girls team because you knew as much as you liked volleyball you weren’t the best at playing it, so you chose to sign up as the manager of the boys team. 

It was the first day of after school volleyball practice. You had never met any of the team members so you really didn’t have any idea of what to expect. You slowly approached the gym door and you could hear sounds of shoes squeaking against the polished floors. You quietly opened the door hoping not to distract them from their practice but that didn’t go so well. The moment you walked in everything stopped . A short dirty blond haired boy had just received the ball but it just fell on the other side of the court. For a split second everything was quiet until you did a quick bow and said with a smile on face “hi everyone it’s nice to meet you, I’m (Y/N) (L/N), first year class 1-4 and I’ll be your new manager!” Everyone stood in shock. You immediately thought that you must have pronounced something wrong but you’ve been practicing Japanese for so long and are now living in Tokyo so that’s unlikely.

Almost as if it was planned three seconds later all chaos broke loose. A boy with a bleached Mohawk bolted up to you and pulled you into a tight hug, crying tears of joy saying that god had just blessed them with a beautiful manager. “C-can’t b- breath” you said out loud until the dirty blond haired boy recovered from the shock and pried the Mohawk kid off of you and started scolding him. While that was going on a tall boy with the worst bed head you’ve ever seen came up to you with a smirk on his face. You knew these types, they were the cocky ones who thought they were so intimidating but not for you. “Hi there, the names Kuroo testuro Nice to meet you (Y/N) chan.” You copied his smirk and knew exactly what to say, “nice to meet you too Kuroo san” his. Face. Dropped. SAN! this girl’s a different story huh, he thought. “Well then let me introduce you to the rest of the team (Y/N) chan. OI YAKU GET OVER HERE” kuroo yelled across the gym. The dirty blond haired boy stopped scolding the Mohawk guy and ran over to you and kuroo. “Nice to meet you (Y/N) chan my name is Morisuke Yaku.” “Nice to meet you too yaku kun.” You replied with a smile. Yaku has to go and scold Mohawk guy even more as Kuroo turned to you with a pout on his face. “(Yyyy/Nnnnn) chaaan why do you call everyone but me kun!” You turned to him with a smile on your face “oh I was just teasing Kuroo kun.” And walked away to talk to another group of boys, as kuroo’s mouth hung open. A boy standing not to far behind him chuckled a bit and kuroo snapped his head back at him “hahaha you’re sure one to talk kenma, you haven’t even said hi to her” exclaimed kuroo with a smug look on his face and kenma immediately turned away and walked towards you leaving kuroo shocked as kenma was usually a shy person. 

“Hi there my name is Kenma”. You turned to the boy standing next to you shocked as he was just spoke in English and with a really good pronunciation and accent. “Hi nice to meet you kenma kun your English is really good!” you replied. “Thanks my parents taught me when I was a kid.” He said slightly blushing at your beautiful smile. “Cool.” You replied. Out of now where you felt a hand swing around your neck. “Now that we’ve all met (Y/N) let’s get back to practice!” Kuroo yelled. “Osu!”, they all yelled in return. You felt a smile on your face and went to sit on the bench and talk to assistant coach Naoi about what your jobs would be. 

Little did you know, joining the volleyball team was going to be the best decision you ever made.


	3. New uniforms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key   
> (Y/N/N)= your nick name

It had been a couple of weeks since you joined the Nekoma boys volleyball team as their manager. You had gotten fairly good at the job and knew what you had to do such as filling water bottles and getting towels ready for after practice but there had been something you were working on that no one except for nekomata sensi and naoi sensi knew.

This year you had gotten all new uniforms for the team and they were going to arrive soon. You quickly stoped by the gym that day to refill the water bottles before practice started. As you were doing that the boys walked in the gym. “Oh hi (Y/N) chan” exclaimed Yaku “hi Yaku senpai” “HEYYY (Y/N) CHAN YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL TODAY WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!?” Screamed mohawk guy which you soon found out his name, Taketora yamamoto. “Thank you Yamamoto senpai but no.” You said with a soft giggle. “Don’t worry everyone one day (Y/N) chan will love me!” he said with an over dramatic face. “Oh please how could she like you when there’s men as handsome as me around, aye chibi-chan~” everyone turned their heads to see their cocky captain with the slyest smirk on his face. “In your dreams kuroo kun and don’t call me chibi chan if you want to live another day” you said the last part with a hard glare and black aura surrounding you. Everyone gulped “yes ms manager” said kuroo sounding terrified. “Good!” You said going back to your smiling self. This creeped the team out even more as how fast you could go from a demon to an angel. “Now then I’ll be right back, start on your warms up!” You yelled as you headed out the back door “wait (Y/N) chan where are you going?” Asked Kuroo “it’s a surprise but I’ll be back soon,bye!” you said as the whole team watched you run outside. 

“Hey guys I’m back!” you exclaimed as you entered the gym carrying a large box. “(Y/N) chan what are you carrying?” Asked fugunaka as he was the first person to see you walk in. “It’s the surprise I told you about, come see it” you told them as you set the box down and started to open it. Everyone came and huddled around you too see what was in the box. When the team saw what was in the box everyone went silent. “Surprise we got your team uniforms today!” After you finished your sentence yamamoto pulled you into a huge hug and as always crying out of pure joy at how much of a great manager you are. “(Y/N) CHANN YOU HAVE GOTTEN US OUR TEAM UNIFORMS. THE HEAVENS HAVE BLESSED US ONCE AGAIN WITH YOUR GRACE AND BEAUTY!!” 

One by one you started to hand out the uniforms to the team. You were almost finished and handed out the last one, number 5 to kenma. “Here kenma” you said in English as you gave him his #5 jersey. Ever since you joined the volleyball team you would hangout with them all the time. Most days would be spent with the second years and kuroo. You and kenma had gotten exceptionally close because most of the time you two spoke English with each other. Kuroo would call it you two’s secret language and was convinced that you two were flirting with each other when really you were making fun of kuroo. As he grabbed the jersey you noticed a dust of pink on his cheeks. “Thanks (Y/N/N).” “No problem kenma” you exclaimed with a small smile. Both of you stood there like you were in your own world. Like there was nothing in that moment except for you two. Kuroo yelling broke both of you out of your world and made both of you incredibly flustered. “Coming kuroo” yelled kenma as he sprinted over to kuroo while you went to throw away the cardboard box. “Soooo what were you and (Y/N) chan talking about there?~~” said kuroo with his words dripping with a smug attitude. Kenma sent a glare at kuroo making him shut up.


End file.
